Cadogan Cousland
Cadogan Cousland joined the Grey Warden Order in 9:30 Dragon at the start of the Fifth Blight. He would quickly become known as the Hero of Ferelden and accepted the title of Warden-Commander after ending the Blight. Overview Physical Appearance Cadogan is on the slightly tall side for a human, but not much more than average. He has pale skin and has short, dark brown hair and beard. His eyes are a sky blue. During the Blight he gains several scars on his body, but they are mostly hidden under his clothes or armour. Personality A quiet soul by nature, Cadogan tends to listen more than he speaks. He grew up somewhat sheltered, having never seen the harsh realities of the world for the common man (or other races). As such he is a bit of a naive idealist, though after the tragedy that befalls his family and his travels through Ferelden during the Blight made him somewhat more cynical. He still remains a kind-hearted man with a strong urge to protect others. 'Talents and Skills' Cadogan loved history even as a child, and has spent many hours in the Cousland family library studying old texts. During his studies he also encountered detailed accounts of ancient battles and he developed a keen mind for strategy. Thanks to his noble upbringing he is used to people following his directions and he takes to leadership roles with ease. Combined with his skill as a warrior this makes him an excellent leader on the battlefield. Biography History Youngest son of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, Cadogan grew up a noble but without ambition. His older brother Fergus was to inherit the Arling and Cadogan was content with his role as support. As children, the Cousland children were inseparable. Cadogan looked up to his older brother and followed him around like his own mabari trailed after him. As they grew up and developed their own interests they spent less time together, but still remained close. During his teenage years, Cadogan had a mild sexuality crisis. Whereas his brother could never stop talking about pretty girls, Cadogan had never had any of those desires. He knew he preferred boys over girls, and thankfully his parents had assured him that they did not expect him to marry a woman or produce children of his own if he had no such desire. But he was a little more worried about his lack of desire in general. Even when he developed a minor, fleeting crush on Ser Gilmore and experienced his first sexual desire, Cadogan still worried there was something wrong with him. He didn't look at men like his brother looked at women. He didn't look at anyone that way at all. And even as his crush on Ser Gilmore faded without anything ever coming of it, he never experienced any disappointment. Though Fergus did not quite understand, he was quick to reassure his little brother that there was nothing wrong with him. Eventually Cadogan came to terms with his sexuality and had he been familiar with the term he would come to identify as demisexual. In-game When Rendon Howe betrays the Couslands and slaughters most of his family, Cadogan is devastated. He suffers massively from survivor's guilt and for a time blames Duncan for taking him away from his family and forcing him to join the Grey Wardens. Though he and Duncan both know this is merely a substitute for the real focus of his anger and grief. He has only just started to make amends to Duncan when the latter dies in the battle of Ostagar. Hit with a fresh wave of guilt, Cadogan vows to make Duncan proud. His fellow Wardens, Alistair Theirin and Nighean Tabris are a huge comfort to him. Even as prickly as Nighean is, her lack of patience for his misery surprisingly helps him out of his slump. But it is especially Alistair who helps him most. He is the first person who manages to make Cadogan laugh again after the loss of his family. He shows Cadogan the world is still a beautiful place, even in dark times as these. Perhaps not surprisingly, Cadogan finds himself falling for Alistair, but sadly the feelings are not mutual. For a time, after Cadogan accidentally reveals his feelings and Alistair's subsequent rejection, things are awkward between them. But Cadogan eventually gets over his crush. And then he meets Zevran. Tired as he is of all the needless deaths, Cadogan argues for sparing the assassin's life. But he is also protective of his companions and now feels responsible for Zevran. So he keeps a close eye on the elf and as a result gets to know him better over the course of the next few months. When Zevran first met Cadogan, he saw a naive son of a noble family. An easy mark. Someone he could perhaps seduce and use as his shield against the Crows. The first problem in that plan is the fact that whilst he is most certainly attracted to men, Cadogan is demisexual. He is not interested unless there is a bond first. Well, fine, Zevran can work with that. He can play a part. The second problem is that what he'd taken for naivety, Zevran slowly starts to realise was in fact a stubborn refusal to see the worst in people. Cadogan is not blind to the cruelties of man, and has in fact, become more cynical than he'd been before the loss of his family. He recognised Zevran's attempts at seduction for what they were. And this is where the third problem comes in. The third problem is that Cadogan refuses to see the worst in Zevran. When Zevran makes a joke of his own flaws, instead of laughing along, Cadogan responds with empathy. Zevran knows how to handle naivety. He cannot seduce empathy. They grow close and the first problem transforms into a new one. Because now they have a bond. But Zevran stopped playing a part long ago. The look in Cadogan's eyes when he looks at Zevran is for him alone, not any part he might have played. Eventually the two realise and confess their feelings to each other. They become inseparable and when the time comes to face the arch demon, Cadogan finds himself reluctant to accept the necessary sacrifice of slaying an arch demon. He wants to live, but his noble arrogance also makes it so that he feels like it is his responsibility. He will not allow either Alistair or Nighean to make the sacrifice in his stead. When Morrigan offers a solution, he convinces Alistair to do the ritual and in doing so ensures the survival of all three of them. Post-game After the defeat of Urthemiel and Alistair is crowned king, Cadogan travels to Amaranthine to take up the mantel of Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Nighean goes in search for Morrigan. After stopping the Dark Spawn Architect and Brood Mother there, Cadogan travels to Antiva to meet up with Zevran. During their travels through Antiva, they encounter an old flame of Zevran's; a human woman named Maitea Casales, who he has not seen in six-seven years. It is then that they discover Maitea has a child of six years old. A child with Zevran's blonde hair and eyes. Well, shit. Maitea bears no grudge against Zevran for leaving her with child. And as they spend more time together and Zevran expresses a wish to be more involved in little Fiore's life, Maitea readily gives her consent. And so the four of them become a weird but functional little family unit. Zevran is 'papa' and the first time Fiore calls Cadogan 'dad,' Cadogan may or may not tear up a bit. Eventually Cadogan and Zevran marry and Fiore becomes Cadogan's legal heir. Several years later, she takes over from her uncle Fergus and becomes the Teyrna of Highever. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Cousland Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Champion Category:Zevran Romance Category:Ayantiel